Making Wolves Fall in Love
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose make a bet that the fencer couldn't possibly get the lone wolf of the school, Blake Belladonna, to fall in love with her. Complications arise when it's not Blake becoming smitten, but Weiss. futa and femslash warnings apply, read at your own risk. But it will be you missing out if you don't. :)
1. Chapter 1

_****_**_I don't own RWBY... how I wish..._**_****_

_****_**_Okay, another Modern High School AU. Weiss is no longer a cheerleader like she is in Beacon Foreign Exchange. She is now a fencer, though Ruby, Yang and Cardin have all retained their roles. Blake is the school's lone wolf (naturally) and Team JNPR... not sure yet. Hope y'all enjoy!_**_****_

* * *

Weiss strode into Beacon Academy like she normally did: poised and proper perfection. Her normal knee-length white dress was completely wrinkle-free as was the soft blue Bolero jacket draped across her shoulders. Her side ponytail swung with each step she took and it was all the boys she passed could do not to do the man version of a swoon.

Coming to her locker, Weiss began spinning the combination expertly, calmly swatting at some fanboy's errant hand as it tried to grab her behind, smacking another that attempted to slip around her waist. Timing just right, she also managed to slam her locker door into the face of someone most likely about to ask her on a date. _What trash._ Weiss thought, retrieving the books she needed for her first few classes. _They should know by now not to even bother. We **are** two-and-a-half months into the school year after all._

Shutting the locker door and giving a side glance to the boy with the bleeding nose, Weiss turned and began making her way toward her first class. Ticking the seconds off in her head, Weiss smiled as, right on schedule, Ruby and Yang bounded toward her, one sister on either side of her.

"Good morning, Weiss." The redhead chirped, bouncing along beside her best friend.

"Ruby. Yang." the white-haired girl nodded to both of them in turn.

"What's with the princess attitude, Weiss?" Yang chuckled, nudging her side. "It's only us."

"Hmph, you two are always so late to school." the white-haired girl sniffed. "It's a wonder the pair of you ever make it to your classes on time."

"It's because with us, you never have to worry about speed." Ruby grinned, puffing out her chest proudly.

"If you say so." Weiss shrugged, taking her normal seat in the direct center of the classroom as Yang and Ruby once again flanked her. There was only one other person in the class at the moment (despite what Weiss had said, the trio were actually a little early) and they were buried behind a book so Weiss paid them no mind.

"Do you have fencing practice after school today?" Yang asked.

"Yes. I must keep my team in shape, after all." Weiss told her, beginning to file her nails.

"But that means you'll miss the football game." Yang pouted, wilting unhappily.

"Don't worry, Yang!" Ruby piped in, ready to cheer her sister up. "I'll be there. The cheer squad and I have a new routine to show off and everything!"

Instantly a grin popped onto the blonde's face and she ruffled her sister's hair. "That's my powerhouse little sis. Always jumping and flipping to cheer on me and my boys."

Weiss rolled her eyes at the two as the bell to signal class rang. The day was relatively uneventful. Four boys nearly had their fingers broken by Yang for attempting to touch either Weiss or Ruby and a few girls received scathing remarks from Weiss because of their mistreatment of her best friend. By the end of the day, the usual number of girls and boys were disgruntled at the presence of the three girls and kept their distance, waiting for tomorrow to try again.

Weiss walked down the hall, ignoring the dark looks sent in the direction of her and her friends as she explained why she was thinking of canceling fencing practice.

"I was just thinking that perhaps I could come watch the cheerleaders do their routine tonight." Weiss replied, turning slightly to look at Ruby. "I mean, fencer's need to be agile and light on their feet to move quickly against an opponent. Perhaps the cheerleaders could teach us a-oof!"

Weiss grunted as she slammed into someone. The other person's arm reached out and hooked around her waist instantly, catching Weiss and righting her before she could even register that she was falling. Weiss stared in shock as the person moved past her without a word. Turning, the flustered girl called, "Where do you think you're going? Get back here and apologize for bumping into me!"

"I see no reason why I should." the person replied, their voice too neutral to discern if they were male of female, though the long wave of hair down their back suggested feminine vanity. "I had the decency to be looking where I was going. You bumped into me." Weiss' cheeks reddened further as she grit her teeth together.

"Whatever." she muttered, turning back to Yang and Ruby, who were watching the brunette stride away. "Did you see that?" The fencer demanded, crossing her arms. "The nerve of that..."

"Totally hot chick who only ever speaks in class?" Yang breathed, both she and Ruby sporting bright blushes as they watched the swaying hips.

"That was a girl?" Weiss huffed. "Hmph. Such a lack of manners would be reminiscent of an animal."

"Oh, I hope she's an animal." Yang murmured as Ruby licked her lips and nodded.

Their white-haired friend rolled her eyes at them and asked, "What is _wrong_ with you two? That _girl_ just did me an injustice and you're fawning over her like fanboys do me."

"Weiss, she's Blake Belladonna!" Ruby exclaimed.

"The hottest, most mysterious lone wolf you'll ever have the honor to even _speak to._" Yang stressed. "She's practically as popular as you are!"

"I doubt that." Weiss sniffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder and turning away to continue their walk to the lockers. "Either way, she was being rude."

"You _did_ run into her first, Weiss." Ruby pointed out, checking to be sure she had all of her books for the night. Weiss growled unhappily, but didn't say another word on the matter. Why should she worry herself about that... _girl_ anyway?

**...**

Blake strode along the halls, making her way out of the school and along the streets. Ignoring the happenings around her, the brunette turned onto a side road and stopped in front of a large bookstore. Stepping inside, she smiled at the familiar jingle of the bell to clue the owner of the store into her arrival. A brunette with her hair tied back with a blue bow and an equally as blue dress on came from deeper within the store and grinned when she spotted her favorite customer.

"Blake, you're here earlier than usual." she murmured, moving to hug the brunette warmly. "Was the book not to your liking."

"Sorry, Belle, but I was getting bored reading it. It is in the genre I like, it's just not for me I suppose."

"Would you like something more fantastical?" Belle inquired. "I just got one in about faraway places involving a prince and a few heroic battles."

Blake scoffed as she began perusing the shelves for something different to read. "You know I don't like fairytales, Belle."

"It was worth a try." the lighter brunette giggled, happily leaving the other girl to search the shelves while she went back to work. "Anything new happen at school today?"

"Nothing much." the darker brunette replied, pulling a book from the shelf and examining it before replacing it, realizing she'd already read it before. "Had a run-in with Her Highness the resident Ice Princess."

"Still not fond of Miss Schnee, huh?" Belle grimaced at the thought of the white-haired family.

"Her family nearly ruined you and Uncle Maurice." Blake responded, her voice going hard. "It's like Rot Schnee has no respect for true inventors that have to earn their living."

"I'm sure Papa would appreciate you sticking up for him." Belle chuckled, finishing up with the stacking. Moving to her desk, she began labeling the other new arrivals.

"What about your day?" Blake inquired, beginning to climb a ladder. "How did your lunch date go with Elissa?"

"Elsa." Belle corrected with an almost giddy giggle, making Blake pause and glance to the other girl. "Oh Blake, she's positively wonderful. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"She already has you blushing that way, I better meet her soon. I want to make sure that someone who's making my cousin so school-girlish is going to treat her right." Blake smirked as Belle blushed deeper.

"You hush." the lighter brunette mumbled.

Blake had just picked a new book off the shelves and brought it to the counter. Belle opened the notepad she used to keep track of the books Blake checked out. Crossing out _Catcher in the Rye_, she glanced to the new title and her lips quirked up, writing _Pride and Prejudice._

"Now remember to be careful on your way home." Belle warned her. "Those White Fang bullies are still lurking around and might take a hit at you."

"Thanks, Belle. I'll keep that in mind. See you tomorrow." With that, Blake slipped out the door and on her way home.

* * *

_****_**_Alright, I believe that got all or at least most exposition out of the way. For those of you who are probably worried, no this will not be a RWBY and Frozen crossover, it is strictly RWBY. I just enjoy Belle being Blake's cousin since Blake was loosely based off of Belle and I sometimes ship Belle and Elsa together, so I gave something for the pair to talk about. The two are not going to be showing that often in the rest of the fic, so you can rest easy._**_****_

_****_**_If you want Belle and Elsa to show up a tad more in the fic, drop me a review and I will make it happen, but remember that the main focus is on Blake and Weiss. Monochrome through and through. _**_****_

_****_**_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile. _**_****_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Another chapter coming at you all. Now, as per my promise on my Facebook and Tumblr, I'm updating every RWBY fic I've published on here._**

**_For all those reading, all RWBY stories were thought or and created BEFORE Volume 2 began and therefore have absolutely nothing to do with it, unless stated otherwise. Likewise, stories created AFTER Volume 2 premiered also have nothing to do with it unless stated otherwise. Stories pertaining to Volume 2 have nothing to do with Volume 2 or the rest of the series unless stated otherwise. That way, no one can get mad at me for not adding in Yang's semblance or the fact that Blake is wearing herself out or something like that._**

**_Other than that, enjoy the chapter! ^_^_**

* * *

Weiss moved into the classroom with a smile on her face. Today, the teacher was going to tell them which of their stories was the best he'd read and would thereby be the one read aloud to the rest of the class. Weiss was certain her short story about orphans and the hard work they had to do in order to get to the same place as people with more privileges would be the one the teacher chose and couldn't wait to read it aloud.

Taking her seat, the whitette waited for her friends to join her. Glancing up as the door opened, blue eyes narrowed contemptuously at the brunette from the day before walking in. The girl navigated the room easily, her eyes scanning the pages of the book she held. The fencer did wonder how she was able to move through the maze of desks without bumping into anything.

Weiss kept her eyes away from the brunette as much as she could. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she remembered the countless hours she had spent the night before trying to get the image of the girl out of her head, even if that image had been brief.

A few minutes later, Ruby and Yang took their seats on either side of her and began talking about kickoffs and round offs, which was Greek as far as Weiss was concerned. The white-haired girl decided to let them continue with their discussion while she filed her nails, waiting for the teacher to come in. Other students filed in and took their seats, chatting with their friends or finishing up last minute homework for other classes as they waited for class to begin.

Finally, the bell for class to begin sounded throughout the halls and the teacher strode in, setting down his briefcase and turning to them all. Everyone sat a little straighter, waiting to hear who he had picked to read their story to the class.

"Good morning class." the teacher greeted them. "Now, as most of you know, today, one of you are going to be reading your original story aloud to the rest of the class." There was a murmur of anticipation among the group over who would get the honor. "Before I say who gets the honor, I must say that all of you did quite a magnificent job with the assignment." Weiss sniffed in contempt of her fellow students and waited to be called up.

"However, though many of you had wonderful stories to share, I particularly enjoyed the tale sown by Miss Belladonna." Weiss stared at him in disbelief, wondering if the world had turned on its head just because she had bumped into one person. "Miss Belladonna, if you would come up to read your piece?"

Blake sighed and walked to the front of the class with her notebook. Weiss watched her go with a disdainful glare, but the brunette seemed not to notice as she moved to the front of the class, opened to the correct page and began to read.

"In the days of old when demons plagued the earth and monsters roamed free without anything to stop the carnage in their wake, there came a creature, smaller and weaker than most beasts. The creature was furless, but unable to breath in water and unable to soar through the skies. It was a creature of greater intelligence and lesser senses than the ones around it. This creature... was a human."

The class was completely silent as she read, her dull voice carrying around the room easily. Weiss cocked her head at the obvious simplicity of the story, wondering how something such as this could have beaten her own work.

"But despite this, human grew restless, judgmental, greedy. They fought based not on what one person did to another, but petty, unrealistic and inevitable things, such as the color of a person's skin, the gender a person was born with, the background of a person's heritage. Because of this quest for power over others and despite promises of equality, humankind continued to fall prey to not only the demons still rampaging across their world, but also each other."

_A political fairytale?_ Weiss snarled, staring hard at the girl. _My perfect story about orphans and hard work fell before a **political fairytale**?_ Weiss sat back in her seat, her eyes boring holes into the brunette in front of her. Cocking her head, the fencer decided to size up her competition, wondering if Yang was right about this girl being as popular as her.

Blake was wearing a purple and black horizontally striped shirt today with a pair of baggy jeans covering her legs. A chain hung from either side of her waistband and a pair of black and purple Converse covered her feet. The girl was thin, of that Weiss was sure. She stood tall, back straight as she read to the class, her form relaxed despite this. The girl was completely at ease, amber eyes flicking across the pages as she relayed the words across them to her fellow students.

_I suppose she's beautiful._ Weiss scoffed, rolling her eyes. _That would be a reason that she was almost as well-liked as me. But I'm heiress to my father's company. No one even knows anything about her._

"Until then, the destruction will continue. If the humans continue to allow their thoughts to be plagued with the greed and anger of their ancestors, then they will continue to fall prey to the demons plaguing the world right outside of their walls, waiting to stomp them out of existence."

The book closed with a sharp snap and Blake turned to the teacher, receiving a nod. The brunette made her way back to her seat and took out a different book, beginning to read it as the teacher stood before the class. Weiss glanced to the girl in the back of the room and shot her a scathing glare before turning and taking notes on what the teacher was saying.

When the bell for class rang, the students all filed out into the crowd. Weiss hung back, not wanting to be trampled or jostled in such a group. She cast a look to the back of the classroom where Blake was packing her things away. Amber eyes rose slightly and the pair locked gazes for a split second before the athlete sniffed and strode from the classroom.

Weiss walked down the hall towards her locker, getting ready to head to the locker rooms for fencing practice. They had a tournament coming up soon and she needed her team in the best shape. As she was walking, someone strode up beside her. "So, enjoy the view last class?" a voice snickered.

Looking to either side, the fencer found her two best friends smirking at her and she rolled her eyes, already knowing what this was about.

Weiss sniffed as she continued to walk. "I don't know what you're talking about." she huffed.

"Oh please!" Yang snickered. "I saw you earlier. You were totally mentally undressing her, weren't you?"

"Why ever would I degrade myself to doing such a thing?" Weiss demanded, crossing her arms as she carried her binder in her right hand now.

"Don't pretend like you weren't, Weiss." Ruby giggled, pom-poms swinging at her hips. "You were staring at her awfully hard."

"Because it was a fine piece of work to come from such a rude degenerate as her." the fencer replied.

"You mean that rude degenerate is a fine piece of work." the blonde purred happily, putting her hands behind her head and walking like that.

"Will you stop with the innuendos?" Weiss sighed. "I'm not interested in that girl and I never will be. She's not worth my time."

Suddenly, the world seemed to slow down. Weiss' head turned ever so slightly to watch the brunette walk past. Despite the book in front of her face, she had been navigating the halls exceedingly well. This was the closest the two had ever been to each other, barring the previous day's collision.

Blue eyes followed the wavy black hair falling along the girl's face, framing the delicate lines of her cheeks and jaw, outlining the deep amber eyes that continued to flick from side-to-side as they scanned the pages. The hair was pulled back just enough for Weiss to see the slope of a long slender neck, rich and pale as milk, urging the eye downward toward broad shoulders that connected to subtly muscular arms, rippling faintly with sinew and telling of a constant but healthy workout style.

Continuing downward, Weiss found herself enthralled by the way the vertically striped purple and black sweater clung to every inch of the lean agile body, outlining the crest of each breast through her bra and laying flat against the subtle hint of hard abs over her stomach.

Before she could get any lower than that, Ruby tapped her shoulder and time sped back up, the white-haired girl turning to her best friend in confusion.

Ruby and Yang both smirked at her, clearly enjoying the chance to tease. Weiss glared at them in a 'don't-you-dare' manner. The two sisters glanced at each other and then back at the fencer.

"You were so staring."

"Ugh!" Weiss scoffed indignantly. "I was _not_. She walked in front of me."

Yang and Ruby continued smirking as they made their way to their next class.

_**...**_

Blake made her way from the school building that afternoon and made her way toward Belle's shop. She navigated the streets easily, book held in front of her face as she continued walking. Turning into the alleyway that led to the street her cousin's shop was on, Blake paused as she heard someone a little ways down.

"Hey, check out this cutie!" someone, a man, shouted.

"Adam, can't you leave her alone?" another voice, this one female, huffed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Bull!" the first voice snarled.

"Well, when I'm mad at you, I'll call you by your name!" the second voice hissed.

Blake slowly made her way forward as a third voice cleared their throat. "I believe we should get back to the lovely young woman before us." a thickly accented voice stated. Amber eyes narrowed when Blake peered around a corner and found four White Fang thugs surrounding a blonde woman trembling against a wall.

"Oh right." the first voice, which came from the redheaded man with bull horns in his hair. "Sorry Fang. Deerie's against it, though."

"Deerie, we're not going to do anything bad to the young woman." The one with the accent, called Fang, cooed to the brown-haired woman wearing deer antlers, whom Blake assumed was Deerie. "Just take her money and other belongings."

"That's fine, but I know how much of a pig Bull can be." Deerie shot Bull a disgusted sneer.

"Hey, talk to Boar." Bull snapped, pointing to the last boy, who was eyeing the woman maliciously.

"Either way," Fang cut in. "Shall we make the heist and go?"

"No." All five heads whipped in Blake's direction as she stepped out. "I've a better idea. Why don't you let her go and I won't call the police."

"Bull, Boar, take care of her." Fang ordered, crossing his arms. The two men moved closer, but before they could get far, someone jumped down in front of Blake and grinned.

"Hey now." the blonde boy stated, brandishing his staff. "Don't want any trouble, do ya?" A blue-haired boy dropped down beside him and the group of White Fang paused. A redheaded boy and a very large green-haired boy moved from around the corner as well and crossed their arms.

Fang growled angrily and began backing away. "Retreat." he ordered, his group turning and fleeing.

Blake moved to the woman as Fang continued backing away. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I'm fine." the woman murmured, brushing her platinum bangs from her eyes. "I take it that was the White Fang group I had heard so much about?"

"Part of it." the blonde boy behind them stated. "We've taken out a few of them, but it's definitely bigger."

"Thanks for the help." Blake told him.

"Hey, it's no problem. We're Team Sun, if ever you need help, give us a call, alright?"

"Yeah." Blake watched as they all left the alley and she turned to the woman. "Where were you headed?" she asked.

"I was going to the book shop down the street." the blonde murmured.

"Me too." the brunette nodded. "Let's go." The pair walked in silence to the shop, finding Belle taking inventory once more.

"Hey!" she grinned, glancing up at them. "Where have you two been? I was getting worried."

"I had to help her with some White Fang idiots." Blake replied, going off to one of the bookshelves.

"You were attacked by the White Fang?" Belle gasped, whirling to the other woman.

"I'm fine, thanks to that girl over there and some vigilante team that came to my rescue." The woman gasped as Belle pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Elsa." she breathed, pulling back with a smile.

"Ah, so this is Elsa?" Both turned to see Blake standing behind them with a different book in hand.

"That's right, Blake." Belle giggled, taking the blonde woman's hand in her own. "This is her."

"Nice to meet you." Blake said, holding out her hand. "I'm Blake, Belle's cousin."

"Ah, so you're the reader I've heard so much about." Elsa chuckled, taking the proffered hand. "It's nice to meet you as well and an extra thank you for saving me."

Belle grinned at them and turned to continue inventory, checking the new book out to Blake as Elsa helped carry some books from the back room and shelve them. Blake bid the pair good bye and left the shop, heading for home, not noticing a pair of brown eyes following her the whole way.

* * *

**_And there you have it. I'm sorry it took so long and I'm working out a schedule as we speak, but just know, I'm in college and I have work to do so don't expect updates as often as you would want them to be... and don't hold me to any of my updates cause things happen._**

**_But hey, Blake and Elsa got to meet! That's something right?_**

**_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**

**_And don't forget to drop a review for me._**


End file.
